


Never Let Me Go

by Phentys



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Service Top, Service Top Dedue Molinaro, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Sleep Groping, Switching, Top Dedue Molinaro, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phentys/pseuds/Phentys
Summary: In the wake of the brutal war, Dimitri’s been plagued with night terrors, and Dedue is willing to do anything to make his charge feel safe.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> TIMESKIP SPOILERS BELOW!!

“You don’t seem like yourself lately, Your Highness.”

Dimitri jolted at the words; he’d been on the brink of dozing off where he stood in the library. After a moment of flinging his head about trying to locate who’d just spoken to him, he felt a wide, heavy hand on his shoulder, and he jumped again.

“Your Highness, please,” the hand’s owner said, softer this time. Dedue.

“Don’t sneak up on me,” Dimitri hissed, finally turning to his vassal with a curled lip. “I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“It’s seems you’ve hardly been sleeping at all, Your Highness.” Dedue turned his head as though trying to better see Dimitri’s face; in response, Dimitri shook his head to hide behind his hair. “I’m sorry I was gone so long, but it pains me to see you riled like this. I’m worried.”

“I’ll settle down when I have Edelgard’s head mounted in Enbarr,” Dimitri huffed, briskly walking off to a nearby bookshelf where he could feign interest in a random book. Dedue’s hand fell from where it had been resting on his charge’s shoulder. “Until then, don’t act shocked that I look tired. Now is not the time for me to rest.”

“Except that we finally do have a place to rest, and it would behove your goal to destroy Edelgard if you remain healthy.” Lips pursed, Dedue followed Dimitri to the bookshelf and peeked over his shoulder at the book in his hands. “…and, as much as I enjoy it, I can’t speak on behalf of how useful embroidery would be for you.”

Dimitri slammed the book shut, realizing it was, in fact, an embroidery manual, and stuffed it back onto the shelf before glaring up at Dedue. The bigger man wasn’t one to emote much, but his brow was furrowed a little higher than normal.

“I want to help you, Your Highness,” Dedue murmured. “Is there something in particular keeping you up? Do you feel unsafe in your bedchamber?”

“No!” Dimitri snapped, again turning away in a huff. He slowly paced near one of the tables, shaking his head. “You’ve only been back a few days. You don’t understand. It’s more complicated than that. I’m haunted at night by those I couldn’t save.”

Dedue gave a solemn nod, following Dimitri to the table and taking a seat. He motioned for Dimitri to continue.

“…Whenever I try to sleep, I can hear them.” Dimitri stopped, his back to his vassal, staring at his feet. “Screaming. I wake up screaming, too, paralyzed in fear such that I can’t bring myself to move until dawn.” Suddenly dizzied, Dimitri steadied himself against the bookshelf with one hand. “I know they won’t stop until I’ve exacted revenge. That’s why I can’t afford to wait. I can’t be at peace until they are.”

“Would my presence be any help when you wake like that, Your Highness?” Dedue asked. When Dimitri responded to this with an over-the-shoulder wide-eyed stare, he clarified: “if I’m there when you wake, I can try to calm you down and reassure that you’re safe in your room, and stand post until you fall asleep again.”

“Well, then, when would you sleep?” Dimitri turned to face Dedue.

“Only once you do. And as for where, I imagine I could find a sleeping bag somewhere.”

“You’re not my dog, Dedue,” Dimitri groaned, “I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor.”

“A cot, then, if you insist. I’ve slept in worse conditions,” Dedue replied, shrugging. “I’ll do it if you feel it will help, Your Highness.”

“…I suppose there isn’t exactly anything to lose,” Dimitri sighed. “I just don’t want to ruin your sleep schedule trying to fix my own.”

“I insist.” Dedue stood up, stretched his legs, and started off. “I’ll put some tea on.”

And within a few hours, night fell. While the chamomile had helped him initially relax, Dimitri’s anxiety had been slowly creeping up on him right up until the moment he got into bed. Dedue was sat on a cot near the window, which Dimitri had realized far too late was far too small for the enormous man, however Dedue had apparently already resigned himself to the fate of sleeping with his feet hanging off the cot.

“Before I put out the lights, do you need anything else, Your Highness? Water? More blankets?” Dedue asked, the springs in the cot creaking as he stood up.

“I’m a grown man. If I need water or blankets, I am more than capable of getting them myself,” Dimitri grumbled, rolling in his bed until he was largely immobilized by the blankets he already had.

“Very well. Goodnight, Your Highness,” Dedue said softly. Dimitri had his back to him when the larger man snuffed out the oil lamp, casting the room into darkness. He heard Dedue check the door lock before again hearing the creak of the cot’s springs and the shuffling of a pillow as he got comfortable. Dimitri closed his eyes and focused on the nearly-silent thk-thwip, thk-thwip of Dedue’s embroidery floss piercing the fabric until he felt the lumbering shadow of sleep enclose him.

For a while, even in his dreams, all he heard was Dedue working away on the embroidery hoop, and soft, sweet humming of some somber song he’d never heard before. Thk-thwip, thk-thwip, thk-thwip. Thk. Thk. Thk. Something was missing. Thk. Thk. Thk. It was getting louder.

Thock. The sound of a lance piercing leather armor. In an instant, Dimitri was on the battlefield, his failures wailing from all corners of the Earth into his ears, deafening him as he tried and failed to defend himself from an onslaught of familiar faces come for his scalp. The screech of crashing swords rattled his teeth. The woman who taught him to dance stood over him, flat-faced and uncaring, as she deftly brought a familiar blue dagger to his hairline and sliced into his flesh—

Dimitri was awoken by his own screaming well before he realized someone had him by the shoulders. He hauled back and kicked his assailant in the chest, sending him backwards onto the floor. It wasn’t until Dimitri was standing on his bed, poised to strike again, that his eyes finally adjusted to the dark and he recognized his vassal, propped up on one elbow on the floor, the wind apparently knocked clean out of him.

“You…screamed…s-so…I…” Dedue gasped, one hand on his chest. Dimitri’s heart dropped and, quaking in every limb, he stumbled out of the bed to help the larger man up.

“S-sorry, sor-ry, sorry,” Dimitri whimpered over and over as Dedue slowly returned to standing and caught his breath. Dedue shook his head and planted a reassuring hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, promptly followed by a concerned look.

“You’re still shaking. Are you alright, Your Highness? Sit down.” Dedue sat on the bed, and Dimitri followed suit, nearly collapsing as his knees gave out. Fortunately Dedue was able to outstretch an arm in time to keep him from falling forward to the floor, and he gingerly laid his charge back down on the bed before draping a blanket over him. “It’s alright. You’re in the Monestary. We’re safe. The Empire has no idea where we are.”

Dimitri took visual inventory of the room to be sure. There was one lit candle next to Dedue’s cot, very faintly illuminating the immediate area, but much of the rest of the room was dark. Curtains drawn shut, doors closed. Nothing strewn about that he could see. His breathing started to even out a bit, but he couldn’t stop shaking.

“Will you be alright if I go back to my cot?” Dedue asked, putting a hand on the bed. Dimitri shot his hand out and grabbed Dedue’s wrist.

“No,” he managed to choke out. Apparently his breathing hadn’t calmed as much as he thought. He pulled Dedue’s wrist closer.

“Do…do you want me to stay in the bed?” Dedue lowered his voice, now tinged with uncertainty. Dimitri didn’t answer aloud, instead just nodding shakily. He just needed physical contact. He’d worry about feeling embarrassed in the morning. For now, every time he closed his eyes to blink, he still saw swords and spears, and Dimitri needed something more than a couple of blankets to tie him to reality. A slow breeze crept through the closed curtains, and tears he hadn’t realized were there grew cold on Dimitri’s cheek. With his free hand, Dimitri wiped his face dry.

“Your Highness…with—with all due respect, I’m not sure that’s appropriate,” Dedue said with concern. “I—I’m your vassal. I’m a commoner.”

“Please,” Dimitri pleaded, voice cracking. Dedue stiffened. His vassal glanced from the bed towards the cot, where he’d dropped his embroidery project to wake Dimitri. After apparently weighing his options for a moment, Dedue sighed and started to stand, only to be stopped by Dimitri’s grip.

“I’m just going to come to the side of the bed you’re not already on,” Dedue conceded. Only then did Dimitri finally release his vassal’s wrist. The larger man slowly circled the bed, briefly eclipsing the small candle near the cot. He lifted the edge of the blanket opposite Dimitri and paused, glancing to his charge, before folding the blanket back and gently lowering himself onto the mattress. Dimitri felt the bed creak with the added weight, and again as Dedue shifted in his spot to get comfortable. Still trembling, Dimitri rolled onto his side so that his back was to Dedue and shimmied backwards until he felt his back touch him. Dedue froze again.

“Um…”

Dimitri tried to respond, but his voice failed him and he just whined. Dedue was quiet for a moment before, as Dimitri expected, rolling to his side to face Dimitri’s back. What Dimitri didn’t initially expect were Dedue’s long, well-muscled arms slowly snaking around his torso to pull him closer. Dedue planted his face into the mop of Dimitri’s hair and gave a more contented sigh, and now it was Dimitri who froze. The hand that came over Dmitri’s torso rested on the mattress in front of his chest, anxiously fiddling with the sheet, the one that came from beneath remained wrapped around his midsection, hand on his waist. Dimitri was starting to think he knew the real reason Dedue had been hesitant to get in the bed.

And yet…he felt immensely safe. He knew he had no reason to fear Dedue of all people, and having his back pressed to Dedue’s chest felt like wearingarmor. His trembling slowed to a shiver, Dimitri gripped the edge of the blanket and pulled them up over Dedue’s arms and his own shoulders. He’d worry about sorting out his own feelings— and Dedue’s— in the morning. At this point, blinking only brought him darkness and silence; no more swords, no more screaming. Dimitri listened to Dedue’s breathing slow, itself a lullaby as Dimitri too drifted off.

This time, when Dedue’s breath gave way to a landscape, it was the ocean instead of a battlefield. A leisurely breeze from the sea carried the sound of the waves softly crashing on the cliffs below, and the calls of gulls from where they floated about the fishing boats. Blue skies, freckled with white clouds. Sun shining. Dimitri looked to where Dedue knelt nearby, weaving a crown of grass and little white wildflowers. Dedue had slung his backpack to the ground, which carried some trail snacks and their waterskins. Taking in the salty air, Dmitri picked a small, round pebble off the ground and tossed it down the small cliffside, watching it bounce off larger rocks before tumbling into the water below. If he’d worn swimming clothes, Dimitri was certain he could have cleared the maybe ten-foot cliff and jumped into the refreshing-looking water. Instead, he sat down to search for a good skipping stone. Much of the more sizeable pebbles were either the wrong shape or too large entirely. Dedue hummed an unfamiliar tune while Dimitri continued to search, however he was being slowed by the difficulty of the terrain. While there was no danger of slipping or anything of the sort, Dimitri couldn’t find a reasonable way to rest while he searched, as some uncomfortable rock always found itself under his rear no matter what way he sat—

Dimitri’s eyes snapped open. The discomfort remained. It wasn’t a rock.

His face instantly flushing red, Dimitri turned his head slowly so to not wake his sleeping vassal draped over him. Dedue’s arms had tightened around his waist, one hand firmly planted on his chest and the other on his hip. His chest had gone from pleasantly warm to almost unbearably hot, and the unfamiliar tune he’d been humming in Dimitri’s dream had in fact just been labored breathing, a low, rumbly noise emanating from deep in his chest, his face still buried in Dimitri’s hair.

In the faint glow of the still-burning candle, Dimitri could make out the silhouette of Dedue’s strong, broad shoulders, decorated with scars. He looked down to his chest, where Dedue’s calloused hand was pressed, well-manicured nails filed short. The larger man shifted in his sleep, leaving nothing to Dimitri’s imagination about what was pressed up to his ass. He shuddered. Denial of the situation wouldn’t be able to wait til morning as he’d initially hoped. He’d spent the past five years mourning a man he now had back, a man over whom he’d lamented he’d never gotten to confront his own feelings for. Feelings he’d never confronted internally, let alone in front of Dedue. His vassal had been right earlier in the night; he was a commoner. Dimitri was a prince. Before the war, they would have never been allowed to be together as more than noble and bodyguard. During that first battle, he’d daydreamed about a new Kingdom where he’d maybe someday examine his relationship with his vassal. That dream, all his dreams, were thrown away the day he watched Cornelia’s knights—knights that once served him—drag Dedue to be beheaded while Dimitri fled in cowardice. But now, as he pondered the circumstances, it seems that dream may still hold water. The men of Duscar who rescued Dedue had, in a way, given Dimitri a second chance. But were the stars aligned for him to proceed? What would he even say?

Dedue pressed up against Dimitri again, forcing an involuntary gasp from the prince. Feeling Dedue’s hot breath on his neck, Dimitri squirmed a bit under the blankets, confirming beyond any reasonable doubt that Dedue was hard as a rock and his dick was wedged firmly between Dimitri’s ass cheeks. Internally Dimitri began to weigh his options when his train of thought was interrupted by his own dick starting to wake up. He shook the dirty thoughts from his head.

_No no no,_ Dimitri thought, _He’s just having a dream. He’d probably be just as embarrassed as I am_. He tried flexing his thighs a bit to draw the blood away from his erection, but the movement prompted to Dedue to grind up against him again. This time, however, he didn’t stop. Dedue’s hand tightened on Dimitri’s chest, gripping at the soft cotton of his nightshirt, and commenced slow, steady-paced prodding against Dimitri’s entrance. Dimitri clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from making any noise, but the sleeping vassal had no such reservations, grunting softly with each thrust.

Every time Dimitri tried to think about how to proceed, another push against him sent his mind reeling in a less well-thought-out route. He could wake Dedue up and send him back to the cot, though that’d be cruel given how warm—God, how warm— he’d gotten on the bed, not to mention he actually fit on it. He could also just rouse Dedue from his apparently very nice dream and sleep a little farther away. But with every pulse of the larger man’s body against his, Dimitri’s mind wandered instead to turning around; he wanted to see his vassal’s body, he wanted to feel his chest and arms and—but he was just dreaming, and Dimitri couldn’t bear the thought of making Dedue feel pressured to do something he didn’t want to—

“Dimitri…Your Highness…”

He’d mumbled it between deep moans, but it was unmistakable. Dimitri craned his neck to try to catch a glimpse of Dedue’s face, but he hid in the crook between Dimitri’s neck and shoulder. Finally caving to his desires, Dimitri put one hand over Dedue’s on his chest, reaching the other up and behind him to touch the back of Dedue’s head, feeling his smooth, straight hair. Dedue mouthed the words again into Dimitri’s shoulder, hot breath feeling like it would burn the prince’s skin. He arched his back, pressing his ass into Dedue’s lap, and after his vassal bucked into his hips in response, his pace faltered.

“Dedue, oh my God…” Dimitri breathed, grinding against his vassal. Dedue slowed to a stop, suddenly releasing his grip on Dimitri’s shirt in half-awake bewilderment.

“Your Highness?” He slurred, still not fully awake, as he pulled his face from Dimitri’s shoulder. Dimitri took the opportunity to finally roll over and face him, taking in the view of his disheveled vassal, eyes still half-closed, hair mussed, cheeks and neck glistening with a bit of sweat. In his motions, his shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing just a hint of his well-cut abdomen, accentuated by a trail of thick white hair leading down to—God, there it was, the thin, loose fabric of his pants leaving no detail hidden. Dimitri’s mouth fell open a bit as he traced the outline of Dedue’s dick with his eyes.

“Your Highness…I—Oh my God.” Suddenly Dedue’s eyes widened in distress and he clamped both hands over his mouth. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. God, forgive me, Your Highness, I—“

“Shut up,” Dimitri muttered, inhibitions now abandoned, as he pulled Dedue’s hands towards his body. “Come here.”

“You— I— But—“

“You said my name,” Dimitri said, bringing Dedue closer and putting the larger man’s hands on his body. “Speak freely. Do you want this?”

Dedue’s eyes fell on Dimitri’s, before they sheepishly wandered downward. In the years they’d been apart, Dimitri’s own living had left him more muscular as well, and scarred; with an anxiously trembling hand, Dedue traced the contour of a longer scar running along his obliques. After a moment’s hesitation, he nodded.

“I said speak,” Dimitri growled. Dedue shivered.

“Yes,” Dedue breathed, then with more conviction, repeated, “yes, yes, God yes.”

“Then take it.”

Dedue hastily threw himself on top of the prince, rough hands reaching up under Dimitri’s shirt as their lips met. Dimitri’s knees fell apart, one of his own hands reaching down to untie the drawstring of his pants. Positioning himself between Dimitri’s legs, Dedue pushed the prince’s shirt up, taking his lips away from Dimitri’s only to lick and kiss his exposed body. Finally he adjusted his hips and the only thing between their cocks was the thin fabric of their pants, and Dimitri threw his arms around Dedue’s shoulders to pull him closer, until Dedue’s whole body was pressed against him. Dedue started that slow, steady motion again, pushing his hips into Dimitri’s, grinding against him, sending shockwaves up Dimitri’s spine.

Dimitri wrapped his legs around Dedue’s waist and dug his nails into his back. In one smooth motion, Dedue reached between his shoulders and pulled his shirt off, revealing that godlike musculature encapsulating his body. Dimitri let his nails drag from Dedue’s back to his front, who withdrew for a moment to let the prince appreciate the view. God, he was huge. Dedue eclipsed the faint light of the candle entirely, casting the smaller man into darkness beneath his colossal frame. Dimitri’s hands wandered over those huge, bulky muscles, round pecs, powerful biceps, the veins that danced across the surface of his forearms.

“God, that’s nice…” Dimitri mumbled as Dedue came back down to kiss Dimitri’s neck, and work his mouth down to the prince’s chest. He lingered his tongue over one of Dimitri’s nipples while a free hand slid down his torso, groping the smaller man’s dick through his pants.

Dimitri finally managed to untie his drawstring the rest of the way, loosening the waistband of his pants and sliding them down. Dedue left a trail of kisses down Dimitri’s abdomen, pausing as he reached his dick to look up and make eye contact with his charge as he kissed around the base of it. Dimitri threw his head back at the sight, groaning softly, savoring the feeling of Dedue’s hot, wet tongue drag from the base to the underside of the head. Dedue planted his lips there, running his tongue along the border of Dimitri’s cockhead and shaft. Finally the larger man took the head into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down as he sucked the end of Dimitri’s cock.

Feeling a hand snake up his body towards his chest again, Dimitri looked back down to the larger man between hitched breaths. He reached down to feel Dedue’s head again, running his fingers through his vassal’s hair. Dedue’s eyes, which had been closed in focus, opened again to meet Dimitri’s, and he maintained his piercing gaze while he slowly slid the rest of Dimitri’s cock into his mouth, until his lips met the prince’s abdomen. A high-pitched groan escaped Dimitri’s lips and he pressed his hips up to Dedue’s face, reeling in the sensation of the slick inside of his vassal’s mouth, his cockhead bordering the back of Dedue’s throat.

“Ohh, fuck,” Dimitri whined. Something was rising up inside him; he could tell he was getting close. He put his other hand on Dedue’s, where he’d again been playing with Dimitri’s nipple, and watched his cock vanish in and out of Dedue’s mouth. “Dedue, I’m—“

Hips bucking, head thrown back as he gasped for air, Dimitri came down Dedue’s throat. His vassal stifled a gag in surprise; he hadn’t exactly given a timely warning, but nonetheless Dedue swallowed what Dimitri gave him before even taking his cock from his mouth.

“Thank you,” Dedue murmured, sliding a hand over Dimitri’s thigh and under his ass. “Was that good?”

“I’m not done with you yet,” Dimitri managed, still reeling a bit from the orgasm. Dedue kissed his thigh, looking up to his charge with hooded eyes.

“Anything I can do to serve you, Your Highness, I will.” Dedue’s breath was hot.

“E-eat my ass.”

Unhesitant to comply, Dedue used the hand he’d already leveraged under Dimitri’s ass to pull his pants down and off, and then lift his legs up off the bed. Dimitri hooked an arm under each of his knees, watching Dedue toss his pants off the side of the bed. The larger man slid his hands over Dimitri’s thighs, caressing him, before turning his attention to his charge’s exposed ass. Dedue took a moment to admire what lay before him, thanked the Goddess for the sight, and ate Dimitri’s ass like he hadn’t been fed in weeks.

Admittedly, Dimitri had never had his ass eaten before, so the feeling of Dedue’s mouth there was something beyond what he’d expected. That tongue glancing over his hole over and over was like being electrocuted in the best possible way. And when his vassal used his tongue to probe deeper—God! Dimitri squirmed, hips bucking, stopped only by Dedue’s strong hands holding his ass while he frenched Dimitri’s hole.

“Ohh, fuck yes, just like that,” Dimitri breathed, head rolling back to the pillow. He felt Dedue moan when he said it, relishing in the vibration of his voice. There was only so much blatant teasing he could take, however, and eventually Dimitri reached down to grab Dedue’s hair again, this time to gently pull him forward. Dedue groaned, shifting his weight to be on his hands and knees over his charge. Dimitri let go of his knees and let his thighs come to a rest on Dedue’s hips. Untying his own drawstring, Dedue finally stripped his own pants down, unveiling that massive cock.

Dedue shifted to have their hips close together, and let his dick fall onto Dimitri’s abdomen. God, it was so heavy. Dimitri couldn’t resist the temptation to reach down and gently stroke the veiny shaft with his fingertips. It had to be as thick as his wrist. As Dedue reached back to Dimitri’s ass to prod it with fingers, the prince felt a pause: as desperately as he wanted to fuck Dedue, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to be able to fit that thing in his ass.

“Wait a second,” Dimitri commanded. Dedue stopped where he sat. Dimitri thought for a moment. “Ride me.”

“Wh—“ Dedue took a moment to process the command before his face flushed again. “I mean—like this?” Dedue put his weight on his hands to shift his legs over Dimitri’s, coming to a rest straddling the prince’s hips.

“Mmm, that’s a good boy…” Dimitri crooned, putting his hands on Dedue’s thick, muscular thighs. A shudder rolled up Dedue’s body at the words; Dimitri took note of it. Before reaching around, he spat into his hand to slick things over and brought his dick to his vassal’s ass. Dedue helped guide him to his hole, then with a shaky sigh, slowly sank down onto Dimitri’s cock.

“Ohh, ohh fuck, oh fuck, oh God,” Dimitri gasped, stars filling his vision. Dedue’s mouth had felt wonderful, but it was _nothing_ compared to how tight and hot his ass was. Every square inch of his dick was gripped tight, and just as the stars cleared from his sight, he felt a probing finger at his own ass again. When he finally managed to regain focus and look up, the sight had only gotten better: Dedue’s skin glowed in the faint light of the little candle, drops of sweat catching the light as they trailed down his skin, tracing the contours of those stunning muscles and leading Dimitri’s eyes down to his vassal’s busy hips. Dedue, panting as he hilted his charge, spat into his free hand to rub his own dick, slowly grinding his ass against Dimitri’s hips, letting his head loll back while he let his fingers work Dimitri’s ass.

Dimitri couldn’t get another word out. He could barely form a coherent thought, let alone a well-structured sentence; there was so much happening, between his dick in Dedue’s ass, Dedue’s fingers in his ass, the mere sight of Dedue’s swiveling hips—

He came again, hips bucking against Dedue’s ass, crying out like a wild animal as he filled Dedue with cum. Dedue gasped, pressing back into Dimitri’s hips to let his charge ride out the orgasm. Clawing at the larger man with untrimmed nails, Dimitri managed to get a grip on Dedue’s forearm to drag him closer.

“Fuck me,” he demanded, voice raspy. Dedue responded with a deep kiss, trying to keep up while he again rearranged his legs, but Dimitri broke away and grabbed his vassal by the hair. “Fuck me _now_.”

“Yes, Your Highness, God, Yes,” Dedue groaned, burying his face in Dimitri’s neck while he again took position between Dimitri’s legs. He prodded his already wet cock against Dimitri’s asshole, just pushing the tip barely into him.

“I said now!” Dimitri snarled, clawing Dedue’s back. He felt Dedue’s teeth graze his neck before finally feeling that thick cock sink into him, pushed deeper inside until it forced from him an animalistic howl and he sunk his teeth into Dedue’s shoulder. Dedue yelped, hilting his cock into his charge and pressing his hips into the mattress. “Fuck! Oh fuck!”

“Did I hurt you?” Dedue panted, turning to check Dimitri.

“I told you to fuck me,” Dimitri growled, saliva trailing haphazardly from his mouth. Dedue kissed him again, though this time Dimitri responded less violently, pushing his tongue into Dedue’s mouth.

That same slow, steady pacing started again, and with each thrust Dimitri gasped for air in desperation. He could feel Dedue’s pulse in his cock inside him, and with their bodies pressed together once again. Dedue kissed Dimitri’s neck, his hands snaking under the prince’s back to hold him tightly.

“Harder,” Dimitri panted, wrapping his legs around Dedue’s waist, “faster.”

Dedue was more than happy to comply and hastened his movements, initially just speeding up a little before relenting to his own desires and steadily fucking Dimitri into the mattress. Dimitri locked his ankles behind Dedue’s bucking hips, pulling him closer.

“God, Your Highness, Dimitri…” he kissed Dimitri again, sending him spinning.

“Fuck, th-that’s it, good boy….” Dimitri moaned. That dick filled him so full, stretched beyond capacity, and yet he couldn’t bear the thought of not being fucked with it. “More!”

Shifting gears, Dedue tightened his bear hug on Dimitri to better grip him while he picked up the pace and fucked Dimitri harder, deeper. His motions were almost mechanical, like fucking his charge like this was the one thing he was made for. Dimitri felt like he was going to break. He bit Dedue again, and this time Dedue bit back, leaving teeth marks on Dimitri’s shoulder. The prince put a hand on the front of his vassals neck, slowly squeezing the sides until Dedue started to whine.

“I’m close,” he panted, voice weakened by Dimitri’s grip.

“You’ll cum when I tell you to,” Dimitri growled, pressing his thumb and middle finger into the sides of Dedue’s neck. His vassal’s eyes rolled back, a low wheeze creeping from his throat, and just when Dimitri was thinking about letting up, the action was suddenly reciprocated. One of Dedue’s hands, open-palmed, slid up Dimitri’s torso, now slick with sweat, and came to a rest at his neck. Dimitri, again, reveled in how _huge_ every part of Dedue was; his hand fully enclosed the exposed part of the prince’s neck.

And God, when he started to squeeze, Dimitri completely lost control. He released Dedue’s throat in favor of grabbing a fistful of his hair to pull on with one hand and grabbing the arm choking him with the other, digging his nails into Dedue’s skin. Dimitri’s vision started to get foggy around the edges, Dedue drilling into him with such raw force that he thought he might faint.

“Dedue, Dedue—“ Dimitri wheezed, squirming under Dedue’s weight, cut off by another deep kiss. Dedue’s thrusts were becoming erratic, his once methodic movements focused now on hitting Dimitri’s deepest parts as hard as possible. “Ohhh fuck, oh fuck—“

“God, please…” Dedue managed breathlessly, gasping for air with each thrust. Stars started to float in front of Dimitri’s eyes as he pushed his neck harder into Dedue’s hand.

“Beg,” the prince choked out.

“Your Highness, God, please, please, I’m so close,” his vassal stuttered, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he furrowed his brow. “God, Dimitri, God, please, please, please, I—“

“Cum inside me…”

That was all he needed. With one brutal thrust, Dedue came hard—God, he could feel it, and the new heat and pressure of Dedue’s cum inside him was more than enough to send him over the edge for the third time. Electric shocks rolled up his spine and, legs shaking, Dimitri came on his own chest, screaming out like a madman as every muscle in his body seized from the pent-up energy. Dedue kissed him again as those waves rolled through him, releasing his grip on his charge’s neck to caress his face. He broke the kiss and slowly pulled out, moving downward to lick Dimitri’s cum from his heaving chest. Dimitri realized he still held Dedue by the hair and released him.

Dedue sank into the mattress next to his charge, wrapping those strong arms around him once again, and pulled him close before bringing the covers back up. Safely enclosed in his vassal’s warm body, Dimitri weakly put a hand on Dedue’s arm as he started to doze off, but not before offering his praises:

“Good boy.”

And with that, Dimitri drifted off.

He rose early in the morning, just as the sun was coming up, to get back to training and feeling well-rested for the first time in years. Dimitri carefully extracted himself from his unconscious vassal’s arms so as to not wake him while getting ready. In the soft, early rays of sunlight filtering through the partly-opened curtains, Dimitri took a moment to admire Dedue’s sleeping form. He saw his bite marks in Dedue’s shoulders, the red scratches on his forearms; he was sure his back looked even worse. More decoration for those full, lovely muscles. Dimitri watched Dedue’s chest slowly rise and fall in his sleep, such an innocuous motion accentuated not only by his sheer size but also by the coarse white hair that led a trail from his collarbone down to where his body hid beneath the blankets.

A smile crept across Dimitri’s face. His knees would be wobbly for the rest of the day and he’d be sore during training, but it was more than worth it. After he finished getting dressed he snuck close to the bed to plant a gentle kiss on Dedue’s forehead before he left. And on his way out the door he paused by the cot where Dedue had meant to sleep, spotting his half-finished embroidery project: a hankercheif, decorated with a wild boar wearing a crown of grass and little white wildflowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know what I'm doing lmao. I've never so much as looked at a Fire Emblem game in my life, but I've been avidly watching my roommate play Three Houses and GOD DAMMIT these men deserve better so I'm giving them better. Aforementioned roommate is an enthusiastic Fire Emblem fan of like eighty billion years so I've had him read over this for errors but please forgive me if there is missing or incorrect lore lmao


End file.
